onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/One Piece Wiki Kingdom Part 8
''Once Again, your here reading my blog~ Not just any blog, One Piece Wiki Kingdom Part 8! here we go, Hee HAW~~ ''Swim, NWW, and SHB walk along a path, and see a giant black dragon flying in the sky. NWW: 'Looks like a Sucessfull Blog monster... '''SHB: '''That means Sucessfull Blog Mountain is that way! ''He points in the oposite direction from where the dragon is flying. 'Swim: '''Lets go!! ''Swim then starts to float with his Tensai Tensai no mi, which gives him the ability to use telekenisis. NWW starts to fly using his ghost powers, and SHB hops on Swims back. They all fly to the volcanic mountain. They fly for a little bit, and reach the top iof the mountain. Down below, Neo, Panda, BLS, and Coffee are fighting an even bigger Sucessfull Blog monster. 'Swim: '''Allright!! Lets find a monster... ''NWW, Swim, and SHB walk around the mountain, untill a volcano erupts. A Sucessfull Blog Monster crawls out and breathes purple fire on them, SHb and Swim dodging, and NWW turning intangable. Swim floats up, lands on the dragons head and grabs its upper jaw. Using his stregth and telekenisis, he begins to pull back. SHB jumps up and stares into the dragons eyes. Something seems to click in the dragons brain and he is put into a trance. In the dragns head, visions of twisted images and going in and out. SHB laughs and the dragons tries starts to shakes its head trying to get the halucinations out of its head. NWW turns intangable again, goes through the dragons head, turns, goes inside its stomach, through its chest, and out of its mouth, making the dragon shiver. SHB jumps up, draws his sword and slashes the dragons mouth. He falls down, jumps back up, does a front flip, lands on the dragons head with Swim, grabs the ears and sends the dragon flying straight up. NWW flys up and lands on the dragons back with his companions. 'SHB: '''Allright!! '''NWW: '''Hey look here on the tail. ''On the tail, the words "Sharing B-days with the OP cast" are inprinted in red scales. 'SHB: '''So it has over 100 comments. '''Swim: '''Allright, lets keep going! ''Across the land, DSP, AYET, Tuckyd, and OPN see a big blue bird flying in the sky. 'DSP: '''A BIG BIRD! LETS FOLLOW IT! '''OPN: '''But the quest! '''DSP: '''Ah, who cares, this bird is more important. '''AYET: '''Who cares!? YOU DO, IDIOT! ''DSP runs off and OPn, AYET, and Tuckyd chase him into the Blog Graveyard. On the bird, Nada, PX, Rici, MDM, and Levi are headed o take the head of an AWC. Being the closest to the prize, the group is exstatic. 'Nada: '''Look, I see a reviver. '''Rici: '''Lets land. ''They land their Paranoid Parrot, and it disapears into blue mist. Levi and PX start to attack the reviver. DSP then shows up on the secene, looking for the bird. 'DSP: '''Wheres that giant bird!!?? It was so cool! '''MDM: '''Huh? Hey! Its that guy who said he was Photoshop King! '''Nada: '''Huh...? Oh. Hey, kid, there can only be so many kings around here. You wanna be a king, you gotta go through us. '''DSP: '''You think you can take me?? Fine! ''AYET, OPN, and Tuckyd come into the area, suprised to see DSP and Nada clashing. 'MDM: '''Nada! Theres no need to fight! '''Tuckyd: '''You started a fight with DSP! Take this! ''Tuckyds teddy bear punches MDM directly in the face, sending him flying into a gravestone. The gravestone breaks and the top part falls on top of the AWC Levi and PX are fighting. Rici runs at OPN, but OPN dodges. Rici turns at sends a punch into OPNs face. DSP and Nadas swords clash, but Nada follows up with a sweep kick to DSPs legs, making him fall over. DSP rolls over, gets up, and slashes Nada chest. MDM comes up behind DSP and Guru Guru no mi punches him into the ground. MDM is then slashes by AYET, sending him into Nada. in the commotion, Tuckyd sneaks away, and grabs one of the four staffs of kickban MDM dropped when he was hit by Tuckyds teddy bear. 'Levi: '''Hey what the..!? Damnit, I'm gone for ten seconds and your allready in a fight!? '''MDM: '''Watch out!! ''MDM pushes Levis head down, jumps up, does a frontflip, and kicks AYET in the face. DSP then gets up and runs toward MDM, but is smacked with the Bisento and hit away. Nada creates a X all the Ys guy, that smacks DSP with a broom. 'X all the Ys guy: '''SMACK ALL THE DSPs! '''DSP: '''God damnit.. ''DSP grabs the broom and breaks it. The X all the Ys guy disapears into a light yellow mist. DSP runs ay Nada at slashes his face. A laser bullet flies right past DSP and Nadas face. PX is then seen blowing the smoke away from his gun. 'PX: '''Enough. We're not here to fight. You four, get out of here. And YOU four, grab that head and lets go. ''DSP, AYET, OPN, and Tuckyd walk away as Tuckyd shows the other three what he looted. The four head yet again tward the Troll Kingdom, as another group is doing the exact same. Up in the sly, Neo, BLS, Coffee, and Panda ride on a Sucessfull Blog Monster. On its side in red scales "How strong is he really?" is imprinted, therefore they know it has over 100 comments. 'Panda: '''Next, we have to take a Trolls self assurance. '''Neo: '''Allright. Lets head to Troll Kingdom then. This monster is suprisingly easy to manuver... ''The four fly tward Troll Kingdom. Meanwhile, Calu, Zori, Caring, and Jade land in the middle of the Deletion Forrest, facing a Vadilism Monster. Jade sits on the monster head and controls the Sucessfull Blog Monster, making it attack the Valdilism Monster. Calu, Caring, and Zori are also fighting the Vadilism Monster. They hear a roar and another Sucessfull Blog monster lands behind the Valdilism Monster. '' '''Jade: '''HEY! THIS ONES OURS! '''SHB: '''Back off lady! We're taking this one!! ''Across the land IH, X, and ST come across Chat City, seeing the City Hall in ruins. 'Police Officer: '''Sorry folks, there was a big fight a couple of days ago, the City Hall is in ruins, no tours. '''IH: '''You shit sack, you think I want a tour? ''IH grabs the Officers neck, and snaps it. The officer falls to his knees, then hits his forehead on the ground. X, St, and IH walk past him and over to the ruins. They are stopped by a construction worker cleaning up the rubble. 'Construction Worker: '''Hey! Hey! Stop we cant let you thr-- ''X stabs the construction worker in the throat and he falls on his side. They walk past him, into the rubble. Another Contruction worker trys to stop them. 'Construction worker 2: '''Hey! Murderers! ''ST grabs his head, and swings his whole body over STs body, and smashes his face in the ground. X digs through the rubble and rock, as IH and ST fight off Police Officers, Citizens, and Construction workers. Under a big pile of rubble, X finds a staff of kickban. He grabs it, dust it, off, then walks over to his companions. IH and St, seeing he has the staff, walk away from the town, and onto the next quest. 'IH: '''You know how cool we looked just now? '''ST: '''Pretty damn cool. ''Inside of the Grand Castle, DP has LPK and GH tackled down with one arm, and is aiming his staff of perma-ban at the two of them. GH kicks the staff out of DPs hands, and it rolls across the room. 'DP: '''NO! ''The staff rolls into one of the pillars of fire, and disapears. 'DP: '''GOD DAMNIT! NOW YOU'LL PAY! '''LPK: '''Sorry DP, but we've got to go. ''LPK and GH jump straight behind them into a different fire pillar, not knowing where it will take them, just knowing it will get them away from the vegefull DP. 'DP: '''Damnit! I cant go through these without interfering with the quest....ALPHA GET OVER HERE. ''LPK and GH apear on the outskirts of Troll Kingdom. 'Guard 2: '''Hey! Identify yourself! '''GH: '''Oh..please... ''On the path, near the beginning of the mountanrange before reaching the Troll Kingdom, DSP, AYET, Tuckyd, and OPN see a giant pillar apear in front of them. The pillar disapears, only to reveal a staff laying on the group. AYET goes over to it and picks it up. '''Tuckyd: '''What is it, AYET? '''AYET: '''Why....its none other than the legendary staff of perma-ban, Belonging to the Grand wizard DP! That was Part 8!~ See what happens next time. Alpha? In DSPs series? Crazy talk! What will DSPs group do with the legendary staff of Perma-ban? What badass thing will IHs group do next? Whos monster will win in Swims group vs Calus? When the heck will MDM finally meet Neo??? Find out next time ~~''' Category:Blog posts